A Curse of Fangs
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Maka Albarn attends a school made for weapons and meisters. Is she all meister? No. She's a vampire. She hides her fangs and makes sure none of her friends know. She makes sure to never drink a human's blood again but can she keep that promise? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone does these things where characters are vampires. And stuff. So I'm making one. Don't care if I can' handle this many stories but I am doing it and you can't stop me. **

**... **

_Maka ran through the woods, to look for a meal. _

_Blood from a wolf, will please her will. _

_But out came a crash, a rumble and tumble. _

_Maka looked up, and saw her father mumble. _

_He was scared and afraid. "What are you doing out this late?" _

_But Maka just laughed, "I guess you heard the crash". _

_But memories were memories, not in the present. _

_And her father Spirit, wasn't allowed there anymore. _

* * *

Maka ran through the woods. Her thirst was going dry. She kept running and clawing at the trees, making sure that she wasn't distracted by a certain scent. Maka went out only at midnight to drink the warm blood of any creature. She didn't want Soul to find out her secret.

So instead of feeding on the sleeping Soul, she would go out and find dinner. Her fangs coming out, she couldn't hold them in. Everything smelt good, but what she wanted was red. The thick oozing blood of a deer or a wolf. She tried her best to not drain the blood of a human. She sometimes had fun with her powers of being a vampire. You know, hypnotizing and all that stuff.

She never used it on Soul. Unless he didn't do his chores. No one would notice him acting like a lifeless zombie. Maybe it wasn't a good thing that she used her powers like that But... How else would she be able to use them?

Maka followed the scent. It didn't smell as nice of ones that humans carry but it had to do. The scent got stronger and stronger as she went running towards it. Her feet kicking the ground as she danced through the air. Being swift and ever yet quiet. She was right near her apartment. Makig sure to stay slow and silent.

The smell was close. She felt the heartbeat of the creature. Slow. Relaxed. Not knowing of what is to come. The creature's ears flicked. Hearing the footsteps of Maka Albarn.

_Just pounce and suck it's blood. Simple. _She didn't like that she needed blood to survive. It pained her to see her victims faces. Human's scared to death. Some turning pale. Some passing out. And at the end, putting them in a trance to make them forget. And animals being killed because they can't handle Maka's fangs in their neck.

Maka crept up being the young fawn. Ever so quiet. It was blissful. How she danced on her feet to be quiet. While creeping up to the young deer, Maka saw it's mother. Looking for her. It was now or never.

Maka grabbed the fawn and stuck her fangs into it's neck. Draining it of it's blood. Oh. How wonderful it tasted. It was so sweet and tangy. So thick. It was endless joy. While drinking the blood of the fawn, she wondered what Soul's blood tasted like. Also Black*Star and Kid's. Were they sweet too? Were they sour or was the texture creamy? '

No more time to think, the mother of the fawn noticed. Her head bent down and stormed after Maka. _Oh dear. _Maka let go of the fawn and ran for her life. She couldn't run as fast as her papa because she wasn't a full grown Vampire. Which she hated because she could really use the speed in this type of situation.

Maka was screaming while running towards the apartment building door. _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Hope Soul isn't hearing this! _And he wasn't. He was still passed out in his bed. Probably too tired to even get up.

The young vampire jumped up every time the deer went to snap at her. It was as if the deer had a giant motor. That didn't help Maka at all.

She kept running. Her fangs shrinking to a normal size. Maka couldn't blame the mother deer. She just killed it's child. But still. _Calm the hell down! _Maka finally reached the door that enter's the apartment building. She swung it open and ran inside. Maka slammed it shut and watched the deer ram into the glass door.

Maka smiled and giggled. "Good night!" Maka waved goodbye to the dizzy deer and skipped up the hallway.

* * *

Maka opened the apartment door and tip-toed in. She carefully closed the door and walked over to the kitchen. Making sure to step evenly so there will be no cracks heard. Her jacket was slipped off of her and placed on the coat rack near her bedroom door. To make sure Soul wasn't kidnapped or awake, Maka slowly opened his bedroom door to check up on him.

Her eyes helped her see in the dark. Night wasn't the only time of day she could come out. Even though her skin is supposed to sizzle in the sun, it doesn't. Her mother wasn't a vampire. She was a normal human. It made Maka not able to fly like a vampire or burst into flames in the sun. Her father had to stay in the dark. That's why he's so pale.

But Maka hated her father. He promised to never drink the blood of her mother, but he did. Maka was young at the time and saw the horrific incident. It was terror right before he very small eyes. Maka ran into her room and slammed the door shut when she saw her own father, bite his beloved wife.

This wasn't a time remember her father. The father who betrayed her own mother. This was a time to be happy. To protect Death City by defeating Kishin's and attending the DWMA. To follow in her Mama's footsteps. And she's been keeping it up too. Maka was at the top of her class and one of the best student meister's at the academy. But she knew she would never be as good of a meister as Professor Stein. He was able to resonate his Soul without a weapon.

Stein was also able to use any weapon. His soul wavelength allows him to match up with any weapon that he uses. He was the greatest meister to ever have graduated from the DWMA, and Maka wanted it to stay that way.

Well, when Maka opened Soul's door, she thought he was missing. All clues led to that assumption. The window was wide open, and his bed looked empty. But he was asleep in bed. His white hair matched with the pillow's color. "oh Soul..." Maka smiled and her head leaned onto the door. She then exited his room and walked over to her's.

Today wasn't a bad day, but it wasn't the best day either. Soul fell asleep in class again and Black*Star woke him up by screaming "WAKE UP TO SEE YOUR GOD'S FACE" into his ear. Soul fell off of his chair and couldn't hear anything the rest of the day. And when he tried to talk, he couldn't even speak. He just made groaning sounds and noises

Poor Soul. Well... It's time to rest. Tomorrow is the big test. There was nothing bad about tests. Maka loved them. They were like a game to her. They tested your skills about what you learned for the time being. But there was one flaw. Maka usually asks to go to the bathroom in between the period to secretly drink blood or else she'll get blood lust. But, Maka' not allowed to exit class between the period when there is a test to be taken.

When Maka takes tests, she tries her hardest to not drink the blood of her weapon Soul. He's sitting there right next to her. He's an endless blood blank. And then she craves it even more when she can hear the blood move through his veins.

At the end, she's running at her top speed to go attack a squirrel and drain it of it's blood. You may be thinking _Why doesn't she bring a thermos of blood with her to school? _Well, it's not that easy. She can't bring a thermos of blood because who does that? Who drains a victim of it's blood and leaves it as a left over for tomorrow? You'd have to be sick and cruel to do that.

When you take an animal's blood, you drink it all right there. You savor each and every drop and pray that it lived a happy life. Taking more is a terrible thing to do.

It's like you want water so you take the whole entire ocean. That's cruel. Share with others or take the amount you need at that specific moment.

Ah... Maka's too tired to think anymore. She changes into her duck pajama's and gets underneath the covers. Then drifts off into a deep slumber and a dream takes her away.

**... **

**I hope you guy's enjoyed my first vampire story. I liked it. I'll make the next one longer. Sorry! Well... I'll be making a new one tomorrow. GOOD NIGHT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm making a pose set for my character "striker" for a manga that I'm creating. The title will not be listed until I am finished with it. OH god... SO MUCH WORK! Well... Have fun reading. **

**... **

As always, Maka was the first to wake. She did this every morning. Precisely at 6 a.m. What would she do that early? She would get ready, cook, clean, and of course... Look for a tasty treat. Go across the refreshing, wet grass of the woods. Not as good as a forest, but you know... Stuff.

Anyways, it's the day of the big test. To see how good of a meister you are. Maka's mom aced it so Maka knew she had to. Also, the person with the highest score is bound to make a death scythe. Maka studies her butt off every single day. She just hoped Soul studied or he'll be in big trouble.

But first Maka needed to get out. She was supposed to meet Crona in the woods. No one knows but he too is a vampire. But a full fledged Vampire. He drinks human blood more than animal blood. But, he seems too shy and scared to be able to drink a human's blood.

It's nice to have a friend who is a vampire too. At least Crona understands her and knows what she's going through. That's why they are the best of friends. Maka helps him make friends and Crona helps her with her Vampire problem. It was a win win. But, why is it that Crona drinks human blood more than animal's? I know he prefers it better but... Is it to do with health? Has he ever drank his victim dry? No. Crona wouldn't do that... Would he?

* * *

Maka met Crona outside of her apartment building. She saw his usual shaky body, standing underneath a tree to hide from the sun. He was so pale. The only color on him was his pink hair.

Crona looked up at Maka. "H-Hi M-Maka, what's u-up?" Maka felt bad for the shy boy. He was himself around Maka and Maka only. But hye was always scared... But of what? Maybe it's that he thinks Maka might leave him one day. And he'll have no one. But that's impossible. Maka would never leave him. No matter what. She promised him on their bid battle together. She broke him out of his shell and allowed him to feel love again.

Maka shook her head fast after she realized she was in a daze. "Oh. Hi Crona! I'm good! How about you?" Crona just looked down. "Bad. I can't deal with Ragnorak's punches. They hurt and I just can't deal with that". Right after Crona finished talking, Ragnorak emerged from his back and pinched Crona's nose "What did you say?". "N-Nothing. Please stop. It hurts. Ow. Stop it." Crona was getting pinched and and flicked by the tiny Ragnorak.

Maka felt bad but she knew that she couldn't intervene or then she would be hurting Crona instead of Ragnorak. "What is it? You going to cry to Maka? Hmmm?" Ragnorak punched Crona on top of his head. "Ow! No. Stop it, Ragnorak. I mean it." That shut the little black devil up. "Sure you do." Then Ragnorak submerged back into Crona's back.

"You ok?" Maka put her hand onto his bony shoulder which just made him jump "Y-Yeah... Let's go e-eat..." And with that, Crona sped away. His super fast speed kicking in. "He's lucky that he can run fast." Maka crossed her arms and pouted. Then she walked off into the woods.

There seems to be no scent of an animal. Maybe that deer from yesterday is still here. That would be tasty. Using her canine sense of smell, she was able to find the deer. But it was about 5 miles away. If only she had super speed like Crona or her papa. That would be another good use for that power. Should she try? Maybe... It could take an hour to get to the deer... Maybe she could ask Crona to take her to the animal? Yeah... That's a good idea. But where is he?

Maka sniffed around for her friend but smelt a new and familiar scent. Another boy. Maka followed the scent. Brushing past the trees, leaping over branches, jumping over bushes. The scent got really strong. It wasn't Crona's. Crona had a sweet candy scent. A scent can match your soul wavelength and personality. Crona is a very sweet boy.

This scent had a juicy smell. A thick smell too. Just imagining the boy's blood got her hypnotized by the aroma. It was beautiful. Maka finally caught up to the scent and hid behind a tree. She peeked over and saw Soul in his pajama's. A baggy pair of gray sweat pants and a loose white, cotton shirt. He looked as if he was sleep walking but his eyes were open. He must be going out to get grocery's because... _OH NO! I forgot to get the grocery's! What if Crona finds him? Once he has a small taste of blood, he's on a small rampage. I've got to protect Soul. But how? _

Just thinking about that frustrated her more? Well... Just go with the flow, Maka. And she did whatever popped first into her mind. She ran out from behind the tree and jumped onto Soul's back. "WAH!" Soul fell face first into the grass. "Soul, give me a piggy back ride!" Maka was sitting on his back while poking his shoulder's. "Fine..." Soul grabbed her lags and stood up. "Damn Maka, your heavy" Soul started to walk but very slowly. Like a slug... "ONWARD MY GOOD FRIEND!" Maka pointed to the nearest store. Far away from where Crona was.

But Soul stopped when he heard a twig brake "What was that?". Maka sniffed the air and smelt Crona. Oh no. What should she do?

She didn't want to do this, but she had to. Maka pulled Soul's hair "RIDE BOY!" Soul screamed in pain and started running. "Let go of my hair, Maka!". Maka hissed "NO! RUN!" Soul had no idea why he was running but he had to listen to Maka or he'd get the book. *shivers*

"What are we running from?" Soul almost slammed into a tree but Maka pulled his hair so he would jerk to the side. "Ummm... I just want you to run" Soul rolled his eyes but saw Crona standing about 10 feet away. Soul stopped but fell over with Maka falling over to since she was on his back. Crona's eyes were light blue with black surrounding it and a black pupil. "H-Hey Soul" Crona looked down at them.

Soul was too tired to get up or say anything so he just lied there with his face in the wet grass.

Maka looked at Crona with pleading eyes. She didn't want him to take Soul's blood. Maka wanted to be the first person to try it. What is she saying?! She meant that she didn't want anyone to ever suck blood out of him.

Crona smiled at Maka. "Did you finish eating?"

**... **

**WHAT?! CLIFFHANGER?! What is Crona doing there? What does he mean by "Did you finish eating yet?"?! Is Soul going to be a victim of Crona? Will anyone of their friends be a victim?! FIND OUT NEXT WEEK- *get's kicked in the face by Maka* **

**Maka: You mean tomorrow or the next day. **

**Stuffster: *rubs the side of face and nibbles on a poptart* Sure... **

**Soul": YOU HAVE A POPTART?! *drools* **

**Stuffster: *throws poptart at his head* EW, GROSS! YOU DROOLED ALL OVER MY CARPET! **

**Maka: *sighs* You better return tomorrow- **

**Soul: *eats the poptart that was chucked with* Or Maka might drink your blood. **

**Maka: Or yours. *licks lips* **

**Soul and Stuffster: Crona would probably be the first. **

**Maka: I'M TAKING IT NOW! *tackles Soul* **

**Stuffster: BYE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYYO! I shall answer your question... no. Its not a CroMa. And there shall be more torture to Soul by Maka in funny ways. You see, i'm here to make you laugh and enjoy. SO YOU BETTER FRICKEN ENJOY OR I'LL... *picks up Soul's unconscious body* OR I MAKE MAKA SUCK HIS BLOOD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**... **

Maka stared at Crona. He was smiling sinisterly "Well did you?" The answer was no. And Crona knew it. He was trying to make her drink Soul's blood.

Soul was laying face first on the wet grass with Maka sitting on his back. Her knees at his sides. "whash he talking aboush shmaka?" Soul couldn't be heard correctly because he was muffling through the grass.

Maka just nodded to Crona, to tell him that she ate... But it was a lie. Instead she saved Soul.

Crona's eyes returned back to their dark blue form. He looked down at them "S-Sorry, S-Soul..." Crona put down his shaky hand, right next to Soul's head. Maka took his hand and stood up... On Soul's back. Soul lifted his head up, his eyes filled with pure anger "Maka! Off my back!".

Maka just looked at Crona with eyes saying 'yeah right. I'm totally going to make him do what I want today. And he can't do nothing'. Crona just blushed and smiled. "I have to go. Bye Maka" Crona's head went down and he walked away.

_Phew... Now that he's gone..._ Maka jumped onto Soul's back again once he got up. He almost fell over but Maka pulled his shirt back. Making him jerk to the side. Maka whispered into Soul's ear "Go get the groceries... I know your hungry. Your just starving for pancakes". Soul loved pancakes. It was his favorite. Soul grinned and started sprinting in his pajama's with Maka on his shoulder's.

Maka started laughing "RUN SCYTHE! RUN LIKE THE WIND!" Soul kept on sprinting. _pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes, pancakes... _That was the only thing on his mind. He soon didn't realize that he was too close to the building so he slammed into the glass wall. Everyone inside stared at the white haired boy and his eyes went in circles and he smiled goofishly. After, fell forward. The impact with the building was too strong.

Maka helped Soul stand but he looked around. Then he stared at Maka "Maka. I didn't know you had a twin?" Soul waved his hand in the space that was right next to Maka.

She was too hungry to laugh. She smelt everyone's blood. Soul's smelt soooo juicy. And the nearest cashier had a sweet smell. The blood flowed so smoothly through her veins. Maka shook her head to stop thinking about it. "Soul. Go inside and go get what we need. Now!" Maka pushed him inside the grocery store and then went running to a nearby tree.

Maka climbed it and quickly grabbed a squirrel that was happily eating his nut. She stuck her fangs into its back because her fangs would go right through it's neck. She sucked all the blood out of it and threw it aside. There, she had enough to last until school starts.

* * *

After walking around the woods for 10 minutes, Maka walked into the grocery store to see if Soul got everything. It was about 6:27 a.m. She walked down the hallway's and then saw Soul talking to Soul "U-Um... Can you help me with something?" The girl blushed while twirling her hair around her finger. Her eyes fluttering. She was a pretty girl. Maka stared at Soul and the girl, she wanted to see what's going on.

"Oh. Ok." Soul looked at the girl with tired eyes and having dark circles underneath them. He didn't bother to brush his hair. Maka thought it looked cute, quite fluffy.

"I, uh, can't find where the deli meats and cheeses are. Can you show me where they are?" The girl crossed her arms, under the upper part of the chest (not saying it, people. I am not saying it) to kind of show it off. "Listen lady, this is my first time coming here so go ask that guy or something." Soul nodded to an old man.

_Yeah Soul. You already have a partner! _Maka smiled while still stalking them.

The girl grinned happily and grabbed his arm "I'll show you around then!". "Wait, I'm uh- and she's dragging me" Soul was being pulled by the strange new girl.

* * *

Maka watched the two of them. Talking. So despicable.

Soul had his mouth open and his right eye twitching. He was being told a huge story about how the girl's pet cat, fluffy, had ran away but the girl used ham to bring it back. _I thought she didn't know where the meats were... _

Maka was furious at Soul. Being so nice to that girl he doesn't know. She had enough. Maka started running towards Soul... "Soooooouul". Soul looked her way with a confused look on his face.

Maka tackled him even though the new girl was standing right beside him.

Maka sat on Soul's chest while shaking him back and forth by his neck. His head being banged against the hard floor. "I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE JOB AND THEN YOU START FLIRTING WITH GIRLS?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Soul was trying to pry Maka's hands off from his neck, but she had a strong grip.

Maka had no idea that she was using her 'super' strength. Soul was getting dizzy. The back of his head hurt a lot.

After Soul's hands slipped off of Maka's hands, she realized she was choking him too. The girl stared at Maka choking Soul.

_Oh no... I was choking him... Well, he made me. He was flirting with that girl. _To make it look like he wasn't just being strangled and not passed out from the lack of oxygen on the floor, Maka picked Soul up so it looked like he was standing. She walked and used her marionette power (may not be a power for a vampire but it's my story!) and made him start walking. They both walked out of the store awkwardly and walked back home.

Now, just need to wake him up and have him get ready for the big test.

What could go wrong?

**... **

**I hated the ending! GAH! But you guy's might like it. Comment below of what you thing of the story. **

**Soul: *smacks Maka across the face* WHERES MY TOAST, BISH?! **

**Maka: Were you drinking last night? **

**Soul: *laughs* Yeah... **

**Stuffster: Come back or Maka will suck you dry! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Do you remember when you were young and you thought your life would be just like Ariel's Finding the perfect guy, and he only likes you for you? Well I found out myself that it's 1 in a million chance to have that. Every guy just likes you from your body and appearance. I hate guys. Such pervs. **

**Soul: That's not me. I'm too cool for that. **

**Maka: Oh yeah? *lifts shirt up* **

**Soul: Maka, there is nothing there for me to look at. **

**Maka: MAKA-CHOP!**

**...**

Maka's POV: (It shall now only be in her perspective)

Oh god. School... Tests... Blood. Blood everywhere. It's too tempting. Just to reach over and bite into that tan neck and suck out his blood. His warm, sweet, juicy blood. It's just so tempting. I just can't keep my eyes from staring at his delicious neck.

I mentally slapped myself, I need to snap out of this. I can't tell anyone. The only people who know are Professor Stein -Don't ask. It was awkward at the time-, Papa, Mama, Crona, and Lord Death. Kid is on the surge of finding out. Maybe I should just kill him and take his blood. Oh that would be perfect. So war- Maka! Snap out of it! Your blood lust is taking control of you.

I stared down at my paper, I couldn't concentrate. My eyes were unfocused and my sense of smell grew stronger. I could now smell about 6 people's blood. One sweet, one tender, one juicy, one bland, one sour, and one _oh so _delicious. Albino's always have the best smelling blood. That's because it's rare to ever see them.

Fun fact: People kill Albino's to eat them. Those people are called cannibals.

I hate them! Why do they have to do that? Just because of their hair and eye color.

I moaned, laying my head on my arms, like they were a pillow, on the desk. Soul glanced at me, one eyebrow raised. I looked up at him, inhaling deeply and then letting all the cool air out.

He stared at me, setting his pencil down and lifting a hand to check if I was ok. I swatted his hand away and growled. Soul understood, but not really. He just thinks it's the time of the month.

It never is... I just wish I could let the truth out.

My eyes widened and I smirked, licking my lips.

_And then I could take him and his blood. Drink the precious crimson liquid in his veins. _

I finally snapped out of it, looking back down at my test.

If only I could get out of this hell hole right now.

Wow... I now understand how Soul feels.

* * *

YES! The test is over!

Oh god. I should probably calm down. I need to go and get lunch before I kill one of the students here I wouldn't mind killing Monica, though. She has been trying to seduce Soul a lot. Not flirt, seduce. Like who does she think she is? Flirting with my Weapon.

I dashed out of the school and ran outside, almost slamming into Hiro. I ran passed him, searching for Crona. I need to see him, he can help me get something quick. I dodged a dodge ball heading my way and dashed away from the scene, sniffing the air to search for Crona's scent. _There, I found him. _

He was walking down the giant staircase. No time. I ran down and grabbed him by his arm and used my top speed to run into the forest.

Once we were at the location, I let him go. I leaned on a tree, feeling dizzy. The hunger comes over you. Crona looked at me with scared eyes, he rubbed his hand up and down his other arm "Maka?"

I gave him a death glare, hissing while baring my fangs.

Crona looked down "Ragnorak."

Black liquid emerged from Crona's back, taking the form of his Weapon. "What do you want?" He said in a rude tone.

Ragnorak kept looking down, sadly "Bloody needle."

Ragnorak smacked him from the back of his head. He changed into a liquid form, turning into a giant needle. The needle soon jumped up and a little shriek of an animal was heard. Down came a raccoon and Ragnorak returned to his original form. He was, in fact, Crona's blood.

I quickly grabbed the raccoon and started to drain it's blood.

It tasted too good. I took my fangs away from the animal and threw it behind my back, suddenly feeling more stable.

Well, it didn't matter. Someone saw me. Someone with three white stripes on the left side of his head.

"M-Maka?"

**...**

**Sorry I haven't been on, I've been... Busy. *Lying. I was reading Twilight* SHUT UP BRAIN! **

**Soul: *pokes Maka's cheek. Cat ears droop down* **

**Stuffster: You're a cat? **

**Soul: Nya! **

**Maka: Oh god. YOU JUST GAVE A SPOILER TO ONE OF THE CHAPTERS! *cheeks tint pink* **

**Blair: Oh yeah, I'm gonna- **

**Stuffster: SHUT UP! *takes Soul away and runs away* Come back for the next chapter or Maka will suck ya dry! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I have a big crush on a boy, and some of his friends say that t looks like it he likes me back. I deny that I like him 'cause... I'm nervous... Did you guys ever have a big crush? **

**Soul: Who do you have a crush on? **

**Black*Star: It's obviously me. The great BLACK*STAR! **

**Soul: *rolls eyes* **

**...**

"Maka?" Kid asked, eyes wide.

Crona stared at Kid with big, frightened eyes. He then made his usual whine when he get's nervous.

I stared at the shinigami, eyes too wide with fright. I stood straight up, my clothes somewhat stained with blood. Kid stared at me still, taking a step back with caution.

"Kid..." I whispered, now looking down at the ground, bangs covering my eyes. "I..."

"I see." Kid stood straight now, adjusting his blazer.

"See what?" I asked, not noticing that Crona fled.

"You're just like your mother."

"Is that a compliment?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What I mean is that you are exactly like your mother. My father told me about her." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I guess you know then" I looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

I suddenly felt a hand meet my shoulder, holding it firmly "I don't think I said that there was anything bad about that." My face brightened, and he continued "You never asked to be this way." He then let go.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the drowsy sun "I just came to tell you that Soul is staying after school."

My head cocked to the side and I licked some dried blood that was on my hand "Why?"

"I didn't get much info. My dad only told that Soul will not becoming to your apartment for 2 hours. I have to go." And with that quick conversation, his skateboard flew over to him, he got on it, and flew away.

My hair rustled in the air. That was a very fast conversation. I guess nothing surprises him anymore.

* * *

It has been 2 hours and 1 minute. Where the hell is he?

I sat on the edge of the chair, arms crossed and foot tapping. I stared at the door, and then looked at my watch. It was now 5:02. That boy is going to get punished.

5:03

5:04

5:30!

_Creak... _The door opened and black converse walked on the hardwood floor, making it's way over to the chair. I stared at him. He didn't say anything, he just sat down. But... Something weird happened.

He adjusted himself so his head was hanging off the edge of the chair and his legs leaning on the back of the chair. Eating cotton candy. He looked at me while eating his pink cotton candy.

I gave him a 'da-fuq' look "Soul? I asked "Are you ok?"

He stared at me, and then he smirked and started laughing. Laughing very hard with his eyes closed.

I stared at him, he just kept on laughing, but stopped. Looking like he didn't even laugh just then "yeah..." He popped another piece of the flavored, pink cotton into his mouth.

"Erm." Maka said, looking away "What did you do after school?"

Soul dug through his pocket and took out an orange bottle of pills "I got angry at school 'cause Black*Star threw a book at me, so I punched him across the face. Lord Death saw and he told me I should take a tranquilizer. So I did." He dropped the bottle and went back to his cotton candy.

"What?!" I shrieked a little too loud. I got up and stomped over to him and grabbed his shoulders and pulling him up. He laughed "What are you doing Maka?" He took a bite out of the cotton candy.

"Why did you take the pill, Soul?"

"Because of my 'rage'." Soul used air quotes, almost dropping his cotton candy.

I now was dragging him towards his bedroom, having a little trouble. I made sure to eat more than I usually do so I don't go and attack Soul when he walks in through the door.

Soul held the bottle and read the back aloud "Directions. Take one pill to relax the body. Take 2 pills for help to sleep. Oops. I took 2..."

Oh god no! "Soul, I thought Lord Death told you to only take one."

"I did. But they looked like jelly beans... White jelly beans." He started to slur his words.

Thank god, we were in his bedroom. He was all ready about to pass out. I winder if he's supposed to take those daily? One drugged Soul Eater Evans = Someone who needs attention and a babysitter.

I helped him onto his bed and held his shoulders so he was sitting up straight "Go to bed Soul."

He whined "But it's only 5:36." He grabbed me and hugged me "I wanna play with my Maka~"

I sat there, Soul's arms around me "You're not going to school tomorrow Soul."

And right there, he passed out while hugging me.

Doesn't he look cute when he sleeps?

**...**

**Hey! What did you think? I need at least 2 reviews or I won't post a new chapter. **

**Maka: *lies on Soul's chest while he's sleeping* I see why Blair likes him so much. **

**Blair: He's just so adorable. **

**Stuffster: *stands next to kid with my mouth wide open* What has happened to Maka? **

**Kid: Come back for the next chapter or Maka will suck you dry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry guys. I was joking about the two reviews thing. Sorry, my internet connection was being a bitch yesterday so I couldn't use my laptop. Only mt tablet but I can't write shit on there. So sorry. **

**...**

First things first, I never knew how much I needed him. Needed him to stop acting like an idiot. I talked to Stein and he said that the black blood coursing through Soul'd vain's are causing him to have rage attacks? Something like that. So he was prescribed a stabilizer that makes him get loopy. Like pain killers.

I still remember the day when he broke his leg and was seduced with pain killers. Oh god. He kept on freaking out because his teeth were shark like. You idiot, they always have been!

_"Maka!" Soul's eyes were wide while he touched his two front teeth "My teeth!" _

_"Yes, Soul?" I asked, not looking up from my book. _

_Soul threw a tissue box at me "I just told you! My teeth!" _

_I looked up, fire raging through my eyes. Why does he always have to annoy me while I'm reading? "What about your teeth?" I spat. _

_"I think I'm turning into a shark. Or a vampire-" I froze in place when he said that "-or a werewolf." _

_I sighed, rolling my eyes and my cheeks tinting pink "Don't be ridiculous, Soul. You always had those teeth." _

_"I've always been a shark?!" He cried. _

I just can't take it anymore. And right now he's passed out on the couch while still holding a soda can to his chest. (My mom actually fell asleep on the couch while holding a soda can and a full plate of food on her lap. So I based this on the story with my mom. She woke up before my dad could get a picture)

I sat on the couch next to him, just staring at him. If someone didn't know about his medication, they would have thought he was wasted. That's how he looks from here.

His bangs covered his eyes and his hair was all over the place ,because he didn't brush it today, and he had on the same clothes from yesterday. Also, the soda can looks like a beer can because he scratched off the label because he thought it was "fun". I'm not dressing him, who knows what he'll do when I'm helping him put on his pants. I'd rather have him smell horrible that anything bad happening to me.

The radio suddenly turned on, I jumped but was relieved that no one was in the apartment. Wait, no one's in the apartment except Soul and I, and he's fast asleep. Ghosts!

"I'm coming out of my cage, and I've been doing just fine. Gotta gotta be down, because I want it all." The radio sang the song Mr. Brightside by the killers.

I gasped, looking around the room I was sitting in, hoping it's not the raccoon I just killed yesterday. He's probably back for revenge.

A glass then broke and someone screeched "Ah shit! My arm..." It was an assassin. A _very _annoying assassin who calls himself a "star".

I hissed without realizing and I was standing in front of Soul with my arms spread out. I know that Black*Star will be shaking Soul by his neck and screaming like an idiot.

"Black*Star" I said, still protecting Soul from his idiot friend.

"Damn." Black*Star walked out of the kitchen, a large gash on his arm. "I thought you wouldn't notice, Maka. Doesn't matter though, when I surpass god you won't ever be able to notice me." He grinned and pointed his thumb at himself.

The smell of his blood wafted over to me, calling me. Asking me to just have a taste. Just a little taste. I gulped and sat down on Soul's chest lightly. I can't handle this kind of pressure. Oh god, I'm turning into Crona.

Black*Star raised an eyebrow "You okay, Maka?" He took a step forward. I leaned back.

"Black*Star." I exhaled "I think you should go home. You cut yourself p-pretty bad." I covered my mouth and pinched my nose to block the smell.

"Oh." Black*Star stared at me, then he pointed at me and laughed "Don't tell me that "the" Maka Albarn get's sick at the sight of blood?"

I nervously laughed "Ha ha. You got me."

"Wow" Black*Star stared down at me "How do you not barf when we fight kishin's?"

I gulped and closed my eyes "I use Soul's madness through Soul Resonance and it blocks my sense of smell." Does that sound believable?

"Oh, ok." Black*Star nodded, he then walked up to me and flailed his bleeding arm around, some blood had dripped onto the floor.

I screamed and grabbed a book, then slammed it onto his head.

"THE HELL, MAKA?! DON'T HURT YOUR GOD!" Black*Star rubbed the back of his head while sitting on his butt on the hardwood floor.

Dumb-ass. He's always too loud.

"Huh?" Soul jolted awake, still holding his soda.

Black*Star's eyes widened "Oh shit. He's not supposed to see me. TSUBAKI! SMOKE PELLET!"

WHAT?! TSUBAKI WAS HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!

"Yes Black*Star." Tsubaki came out of his pocket as a chain and then turned into smoke, causing the pair to flee and Soul and I to cough.

The smoke cleared after three minutes of us coughing. Soul was looking around and setting his soda on the coffee table and staring at me "Was Black*Star here, Maka?" He asked.

"Erm..." I looked around for anything to distract him, the sedate wore off "It depends, will you get mad?"

"That depends," He said, standing up in front of me "was he here?"

I sighed in defeat, he knew what my sigh was and he stomped into the kitchen "I told him that he has to stop sneaking around here." He growled.

"He's sneaked around here before?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"I got mad at him when he sneaked on me at 12 o'clock at night when I was in the living room."

"How did he surprise you?"

"He put twilight on without me noticing. It scared the hell out of me."

"Vampires scare you?" I asked.

"No, bad acting scares me."

**...**

**Oh god, I have a really bad stomach ache. More vampireness next week. **

**Soul: Why do I take pain killers in this? **

**Maka: Because I like it when you're drugged. **

**Soul: Huh?**

**Maka: Never mind, you can't take a joke. **

**Soul: No, you just can't tell jokes. **

**Stuffster: Come back next chapter or Maka will suck ya dry!**


End file.
